Airmid Valerian
Airmid is the next physician in Godfather Death, and the godchild of Death, destined to be trained as a physician by Death, and sacrifice their life for a princess. As the next physician of Death, Airmid is a huge advocate of the scientific process and the pursuit of knowledge. They believe in the innate goodness of people, resulting in them having a protective nature over people. Generally they're a knowledgeable future-physician who loves to share their thoughts with people, thus making them prone to rambling. Often seen moving their hands a lot, and talking excitedly, which is also a result of their ASD (Autism Spectrum Disorder, specifically Aspergers.) *Airmid Valerian's RP Tumblr *Diary Coming Soon *Airy's Mirror Blog Character Personality Airmid comes off as a callous, pretentious and irritating young physician. They seem unaware of other people's emotions, often saying things seen as rude, they often make references and jests towards old-timey, classical novels and epic poems, and they ramble literally all the time, without caring that they're infodumping on people. However, these so-called "traits" are generally just misreadings of his character. Airmid has never been able to display her emotions outwardly in the fashion other people typically display their emotions. More specifically, she makes a lot of use of her hands to express her thoughts, often flailing them around and clenching them into fists. In contrast, she uses her face to display emotions much less, often resulting in a very blank expression. Her general lack of facial expression as always led people, who haven't meet her properly, think of her as a very emotionless person. As well as that, Airmid is blunt. She says whatever's on her mind, without considering whether or not it would sound rude. This physician elaborates on all his thoughts and opinions, making it effort to express most, if not all, of them. Furthermore, Airmid does not pick up on emotional cues naturally. Because he doesn't display his emotions in conventional ways, this has affected how he's read emotions. When he was growing up, Airmid took note of this and made an effort to teach himself on how to recognise these emotional cues. However, since he doesn't have this skill naturally, he doesn't pick up on emotions as well as others do, promoting the idea of him being callous. Now, pretentious, where does that come in? One of the things Airmid loves is old-timey classical things. That involves Greek mythology, classical novels, philosophy and thought shared by Enlightenment thinkers. In other words, stuff typically seen by people to be "intellectual", "nerdy", or "scholarly". Because of Airmid's obsession with such things, she will literally rant and ramble about topics she loves and her thoughts on them. As well as that, she will constantly make reference to them in casual conversation, even if the person or people she's talking to have no idea what she's referencing. If someone were to point out that they have no idea, Airmid typically responds with a shocked "what?" Thus, Airmid's obsession with what's typically seen as "academic" has struck her out as a pretentious person. Airmid does not want to seen as pretentious or a "try-hard know-it-all", mainly because those two things mark it as someone who thinks herself better than other people. Airmid is entirely aware that they're not better than other people. In reality, they're just an ordinary kid with a fascination for some topics and a desire to share this fascination with others, not someone trying to make themself look "smart". The fact that people think otherwise makes them a little sad, actually. This young physician is easily obsessed with things she loves. When Airmid latches onto an obsession, she will talk about it to literally anyone who would listen. She will delve into any of her obsessions to great detail, knowing even the most obscure information. This has led to a tendency for hoards, mostly candles, matches, fire-starting items, books, potted plants, and other things that she collects and loves. Combined with his inability to pick up emotions and cues, Airmid doesn't really know when he should, in a socially dignified context, to stop obsessing over things so openly. That is one of the many things that has struck him as an "irritating" person, since he infodumps on people and surrounds them with anything he finds interesting. If you asked her to stop, and did so explicitly (as in, actually talking to her), I'm sure that Airmid would take no offence and simply stop. The thing is, most people don't say so explicitly and instead employ physical cues that Airmid can't pick up on. It's pretty obvious that Airmid's major love is SCIENCE. Airmid has always been fond of the logic and reason behind the scientific process, as it's been something that's made sense to her ever since she started reading her first encyclopaedia. Her incredibly respect for science inspired her to approach things with logic and reason, its inspires her to look for evidence before treating things as truths. In short, science forms the basis for how she carries herself in life and her general though process. Science is her special interest. This means that science is the one thing that she rants about the most, talking about scientists, scientific discoveries and fun sciency facts to any who cares to listen. Being a physician, his favourites are biology and chemistry. He's not as fond of physics. His fascination for biology and chemistry has let to further fascinations for potted plants (which cover his room so much that sometimes he can't see the carpet) and explosions (this is also linked to his pyromania). His love of science has influenced other aspects of her life. The logic and reason has led Airmid to hold the strong belief that human intellect and deep thought can overcome any problem. This idea was inspired by Voltaire, Socrates and other philosophies, all who broke away from the norm to achieve what the information the world deserved to know. Furthermore, they're naturally argumentative, being fond of debates and full of wits. Because of their scientific mind, they often back up their points with reasoning and evidence. Paired with their lofty idea of "human intellect", Airmid typically tends to be stubborn and arrogant, and often believes themself in the right. Usually they are, due to their observant and diligent nature. When they're corrected and realises she's wrong about a point, she makes an effort to apologise, but often feels ashamed of themself and embarrassed. That's why when they argue, they will back themself up with facts and evidence, to avoid these moments. Airmid's scientific view of the world has lead to her remarkable adaptability and flexibility. Because of her obsession with "going down in history", Airmid is incredibly determined to succeed. Once she has her mind set on something, she obstinately refuses to give up. The physician believes that those who succeed aren't the smartest or the strongest but those who adapt the most easily. As a result, she is very adaptable – if a current situation doesn't suit her current plans, she's willing to change such plans for the better. She also has a very self-centered approach to life. If something doesn't suit her and if she's not too emotionally attached to it, she'll ditch it (whatever it is) without a second thought. Finally, above everything, Airmid values effort and hard work. He has worked hard getting where he is now, a (vaguely) respected position in the Ever After scientific community, and will do whatever it takes to keep that. As well as that, every single physician before him has been forgotten. Airmid's desperate to be the one physician to be remembered, and thinks hard work is her path to success. Appearance Airmid is plain, ordinary-looking and basic. This isn't an exaggeration or anything. Airmid is literally one of the most ordinary looking people in the world. She has no outstandingly attractive features, nor anything shockingly ugly. Her face is very sharp, mainly composed of angles, with a fine set of cheekbones so sharp that it could cut glass. Her face is also very long, with a pointed jaw. Her nose is aquiline, with a pronounced bump in the middle. Just underneath rests a thin, calculating smile. Her eyebrows are thin and unnoticeable, blending in with her mayonnaise skin. She has straight dirty blonde hair that's usually messy and unbrushed. Her eyes are green and piercing. Airmid's body shape, much like her face, is skinny and angular. Fairy tale – Godfather Death How the Story Goes Once, there was a man with twelve kids. When the thirteenth one was born, the father took a walk, because he decided that kids were so burdensome. The man decided that his 13th kid needed a godfather and sought out to find one. God came up to him, and then the Devil. The father told both of them to get lost. Finally Death came up to him, and the man was like "Dude, you are cool. You shall be my kid's godfather." Death attended the bapistism, and served as a benefactor for the child. When the boy grew into a man, Death gave him a herb that would heal any malady. "Okay, listen up punk," Death said, except more politely. "I'm your goddad, and you better listen to me. If I stand at the head of a person, you heal them. If I stand at the feet, you don't, okay?" "Okay," the boy said. And so, with this herb, he went on to become a respected physician. However, much later, a king was sick, so the boy took the king, turned him around and then gave him the herb. Death was pissed because his own godson, out of all people, tricked them, and yelled at the boy not to do that again. Since the boy was an asshole, he did it again to save the princess. At that point, Death was REALLY mad so he took the boy to a cave of candles, and showed him all the candles of life. There were tall ones, shorts ones, medium-sized ones. When the candle burned out, that was when a person died. The boy asked to see his candle. It turned out to be short and really pathetic. He was kinda insulted, actually. "I want a taller candle," he said. "Move my flame to a taller candle." "Lol, sure," Death said, pretending to do so, before snuffing out the flame at the last second. How does Airy come into it? So, there was a man with thirteen children. He rejected God and the Devil, but accepted Death. Death attended the bapistism. When Airmid was six, her birth parents caught a sickness and died, so Death took her under his wing. Airmid was a bright child, full to the brim with ideas and knowledge and an eagerness to learn, and Death looked after her just as he looked after all the previous physicians. Airmid currently attends Ever After High. Opinion On Destiny Airmid is not unhappy with her destiny – in fact, she's fond of most of it, especially being recognised as a world-famous physician. She's even fond of the part of the princess. However, she dislikes the idea of sacrificing her job and her life simply because of the physical attraction she may or may not experience for a pretty princess. That makes he feel his future demise is undignified and shameful. Parallels *The physician was prideful and thought he could cheat Death. Airmid is also prideful and thinks she can be the one physician who goes down in history. *Airmid's pyromaniac and subsequent obsession for candles and matches stem from her reasoning that candles are literally her life. *Airmid's hatred for cabbages is a reference to a fairytale of the same trope, known as "The Godfather". *Airmid's keen eye for plants, horticulture, herbs and medicine are all due to her future role as a physician. Relationships Family (aka mostly Death) Airmid's relationship with her biological parents is nonexistent. She appreciates them for her life, but they're dead now, and she gives no thought of them. Afterall, she had Death has her godfather, and he was in every way a better parent than they ever were. When Airmid was six, her parents caught some sort of illness and died. Airmid’s siblings moved on, trying to start their own lives, while Airmid was adopted by her godfather, Death. Death was a great parent. Despite being busy snuffing out candles and reaping souls, Death supported Airmid throughout her education, taught her some life long lessons, and ended up moulding her into who was she today. He made sure Airmid was eating right and had good sleeping cycles, and made sure that Airmid DID NOT TOUCH THE CABBAGES. Airmid had to be mentally, physically and emotionally healthy to carry out her role as the next physician of Death. And through being raised by Death, that happened. When she was diagnosed with ASD, Death made sure that all the school teachers would support her learning and developmental growth, and he made strides to support her as best as he could, providing stimming material and getting Airmid all the books she wanted. When Airmid found interest in a subject, Death would always be there to listen to her. Death is literally the most chill, and the most supportive person in Airmid's life, so it's no wonder why she looks up to him. To Airmid, her godfather is everything. The only problem though, is that she appreciates Death too much, and isn't exactly excited to have him take her life away. Friends Airmid likes people. A lot. Unfortunately she's not very good at expressing that to others in a way that doesn't make her seem shut-off. She's actually very desperate for social interaction and making friends especially though that she can just talk and talk and talk to. Luciana Carland (Ship: It's not gay if it's on the moon) The Buried Moon and the Physician of Death somehow landed each other as roommates. At the beginning of the year, when the two became roommies, Airmid wanted to desperately make friends with Luciana, because friends were the one thing that Airmid didn't really have back in Freedom Year. However, Airmid is an awkward socialiser, and Luciana was withdrawn and quiet, so the two didn't really know how to interact. That was until Luciana started noticing how Airmid would fill her side of the dorm with candles and carry lighters and matches, and until Airmid started noticing that her roommate's hair glowed in the dark. Thus, this lead to a resulting fascination in their fellow roommate, and the two slowly (but surely) began to talk. The two started to share their respective ideas on destinies, their aspirations, their goals, their hopes and their fears, to the point that at the time of Legacy Day, the two grew very close, and knew of each other's quirks and habits. Unfortunately that basically served as their friendship. Although the two aren't always seen hanging around each other, Airmid knows that Luciana is someone entirely trustworthy, and can always rely on the Moonchild for favours or advice. Scarlet Danseur idk i'll need to consult about their friendship Barley Another one of her friends is Barley the scarecrow. The two basically just talk about anything, whether that's science or philosophy or literature or anything. Airmid sees Barley as enthusiastic and likeable, and really adores that he takes her seriously and listens to every she says, even her rambling. Plus, the scarecrow has tons of information he's willing to share as well, and Airmid is always up for more knowledge! She's incredibly appreciative of Barley to the point where she's also rather protective. Airmid hates seeing other people put them down as not-as-clever as the others, and often defends the poor scarebro, because she has too experienced others mocking her for the way she's wired and doesn't want Barley to go through the same thing. Bathilda Waits Airmid met Bathilda at Dead Epics. At first, there was a bit of tension and the two argued a lot. But Airmid thought Bathilda's interest in LGBTA+ related stuff and feminism was interesting, so the physician decided to look into the respective communities. Through her brief introduction to Bathilda, Airmid learned more about these issues, and realised that feminism wasn't a bad word and was necessary for the world today, and realised she correlated to some parts of the community. Specifically, Airmid learned that being on the asexual and aromantic spectrum was an actual thing, and that she wasn't broken. Later, she also began to identity as nonbinary. And that solidified her friendship with Bathilda. Even though the two still argue and throw insults at each other (especially during Dead Epics), Airmid is pretty chill with Bathilda and vice versa, to the point where Bathilda handed Airmid one of her friends to look after during a meeting. Dead Epics She also seems to enjoy the company of the Dead Epics. Sadly, I can't say whether or not the Dead Epics enjoy the company of Airy. Icarus Juniper (Ship: Things We Lost in the Fire) Airmid seems to hang out with Icarus Juniper a lot even though Icarus is sarcastic and Airmid takes everything literally. The two met through Dead Epics, and ended up running the group together. They hung out to discuss plans with the groups, becoming friends through that way. That also leads to an odd sort of friendship with Avian Juniper and after the events of Spring Unsprung, Lea die Birke. Airmid has a particular liking for Lea as the young girl can catch pretty much all of Airmid's literacy references. Griselle Damgaard While Griselle Damgaard and Airmid are far from friends, Airmid seems to be incredibly interested in the swan. Is this romantic attachment? That's for you to interpret and for me to never tell. she's gay Enemies Florence Linden Airmid finds the next prince(ss) in the Three Snake-Leaves irritating and obnoxious. blah blah blah i'll write more later ok Pet At Animal Calling, a carrion crow flew up to Airmid. That was actually a rather shocking incidence for the young physician, who isn't all that fond of birds especially corvines. She ended up giving up the crow to something who liked birds a lot more than she did though. That resulted in a slightly irked Death who wanted his goddaughter to get a familiar, so he ended up gifting her a small black kitten for Christmas. Airmid instantly dubbed it Catullus, obviously named after the poet Catullus, who wrote a lot about sparrows and other stuff. She thinks Catullus is very loveable, but a dork. In reality, Catullus is intelligent and devious, often causing havoc in Airmid's dormitory. (Catullus is evil) Romance gay More specifically, greyasexual demiromantic with a preference towards girls. It's very ??? for the physician because they're still working out HOW they lie on the spectrum, because Airmid doesn't know whether their aversion to intimacy and romance is due to their fear of their tale's end, or whether they're just like that. And to be honest, Airmid doesn't see much point with romance in their life. They like the idea of connecting to someone on a mental and emotional level, but they think platonic relationships are good enough for that. Plus, their destiny has always deterred them from any romantic attachment. After all, one thing that they do love is their life. They love to live, she loves to discover new things, they love to contribute to the chaotic world they know. What they don't love is the idea of taking away their own life in the name of "love". Because what could they love greater than their existence in this world? Meanwhile, Airmid simply enjoys to make the occasional crude joke, recite obscene poetry, and make sarcastic comments about couples. Apple White once upon a time, Airmid was an awkward middle schooler in the middle of her goth phase, and Apple White was glamourous cue Airmid the nerd having a crush on the most unattainable of girls Griselle Damgaard At one point in time, Airmid may or may not had affections for a certain swan. No one was really sure, not even Airmid. That certain swan is Griselle Damgaard, by the way. Airmid's not really affectionate towards Grisey, it's more like fascination. Airmid, you're a terrible person for objectifying girls. #Don'tTrustAiryToLeadMedicalIndustry2k15. Polynices Crawford there's also a certain schrödinger's demon they're dating but not really Outfits Airmid likes to wear light clothes that are easy to move in. Mainly because as a scientist, she needs to move a lot to conduct experiments, but also because she cannot stand the physical sensation of being "pinned down" by heavy clothing. Since she has ASD, she finds the heaviness over-simulating and restricting. Her wardrobe generally consists of earthly colours, such as green and brown. She likes to dress sharply, wearing semi-formal clothes such as button-ups and vests. Her clothes have a vague Victorian influence. This is because in her younger years, Airmid had a punk and goth phase. She's thoroughly embarrassed of that, but that influence still leaks into her clothing. Another fashion influence would be Mori as Airmid's colour scheme is very earthy. She also enjoys the textures on the various types of clothing. However, as mentioned before, Mori fashion is very heavy, and the long sleeves are generally restricting, so Airmid doesn't wear Mori, though she's inspired by it. Motifs on her outfits are generally skulls, vines, flowers and candles. There are also some other symbols of death such as hourglasses and whatnot, but candles and skulls are the major ones. She also has an androgynous way of dress, wearing both skirts and suits and basically anything. To Airmid, clothes have no gender and she's fine with dressing in anything that she dresses comfortable or aesthetically attractive. Trivia *Airmid's birthday is on November the 5th, which is conveniently Guy Fawkes Day/Bonfire Night. That makes them a Scorpio. *Airmid's name was derived from Airmid, the Irish goddess of healing, and Valerian, a poisonous plant. *Airmid has ASD, Autism Spectrum Disorder, on the Aspergers' Side. *Their favourite kind of fireworks are Roman Candles. *Airmid is a fan of "angry, loud rock" and "particularly of the death metal variety". They have also admitted owning long black coats which she wears to concerts of death metal bands. **In regards to these bands, they often sneak out of school to attend these concerts. *They like to stim using science toys, like the stuff you can find on thinkgeek or something. *Airmid's good at chess, a reference to the chess matches against Death. *Airmid is a pyromaniac. They're absolutely mesmerised by the way it burns, by the way it’s so beautiful and bright, by the glowing reds and soft yellows, and how destructive yet useful it can be. They hate the idea of any fires going out, especially any fires that they lit. **If anyone questions their affinity for fire, Airmid looks at them dead in the eye, quietly whispers “it’s a caveman instinct”, and keeps staring at them until they back away. **Airmid once set their copy of Wuthering Heights on fire because they disliked the novel so much. Actually, they have set a lot of things on fire. *They have existed since April 2012, but has only started getting proper character development after the driver has heard about the franchise. *Previously, Airmid used to be a cis girl, before Zena decided to make her agender. Later, Zena realised that genderfluid suited Airmid better, so Airmid is officially genderfluid. Quotes Themes Character Themes Fall Out Boy – Centuries ::Mummified my teenage dreams, no there's nothing wrong with me. The kids are all wrong, the story's all off, heavy metal broke my **CRASHCRASH** heart. Simply put, Airmid wants to remembered. All the previous physicians have been vapourised from history, and Airmid thinks that he's brilliant enough for the world to remember. Plus, the song is loud, it's pull of yelling and screaming, and that's the kind of music Airmid likes listening to. Twenty One Pilots – Heavydirtysoul ::Death inspires me like a dog inspires a rabbit Why is Airmid so determined and dedicated for her work? Because her biggest inspiration comes from the fact that death is inevitable for her, and instead of trying to live forever, she should probably focus more on her work living forever. Ship Themes both platonic and romantic here Portrayals Airmid would be voiced by Tara Strong in English. Tara Strong also voices Twilight Sparkle and Raven (from Teen Titans), and Airmid's voice would be a combination of Raven's sarcasm and Twilight's excited rants. In live-action, Airmid would be portrayed by Elise Bauman, as they have the same hairstyle, same blonde hair and Elise has the most adorable face. Elise Bauman plays Laura Hollis, the protagonist of the webseries Carmilla. She able to portray a variety of emotions, and will most likely to pull off Airmid's sarcastic quips. As well as this, Elise plays a lesbian, which is suitable since Airmid is pretty gay herself. Unfortunately, Elise Bauman is not genderfluid, and if Zena were to actually cast real people as her characters, she would be picking an actual genderfluid actor, or, at the least, one that would count as non-binary. Despite so, Zena is still fond of the choice of Elise. Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:IEatIdiots Category:From Grimm's Tales Category:Godfather Death Category:Zena's OCs Category:Nonbinary Category:Asexual Category:Genderfluid Category:Gay af Category:Ace af Category:Successors Gallery My Art airmid box art.png|Airmid's box airy banner.png Angry airy sketchdump.png|I draw Airy pissed off a lot apparently More leamid.png|Leamid, lineart by Mogie airmid sketch dump.png|old doodle dump (ew) Other's Art Illuminate the night by akaiyuue-d55kyx9.jpg|an art of Airmid done by akaiyuue before Ever After High was even a concept com___like_srsly___by_glassfu-d931zqj.jpg|their friendship is so weird I love it by GlassFu E542f.png|The Doctor and the Demon~ (by Dae/Strawberry Cupcake Kitten) Not Really Art look at this shit.png|Improvement Meme Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:IEatIdiots Category:From Grimm's Tales Category:Godfather Death Category:Zena's OCs Category:Nonbinary Category:Asexual Category:Genderfluid Category:Gay af Category:Ace af Category:Successors